


(you'll be my) prisoner

by nekrateholic



Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Gen, and a mess of hinted relationships honestly, listen if i tag every person that shows up in this we'll be here 'till tomorrow, maknaes on top, sort of canon, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: The story of how Feeldog tried and failed to kidnap Chan. (And Chan got kidnapped anyway.)





	(you'll be my) prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717504/chapters/31960578)
> 
> for booksmusicmovies! (honestly bb i wanted to tag it as a gift to you. but i tremendously failed at keeping to your ships (possibly the prompt too). pls don't hate me ;;)
> 
> it... was supposed to be a drabble. yes. well  
> for two days i thought about how the title of this fic is going to come from that one the police song. but then the obscure emo in me reared its ugly head. title is from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TglL6gmPT7E). 

“I don’t understand why I have to be here,” Hojung mumbles from the couch. There’s a surprisingly well drawn map of a house spread on the floor, most of the furniture pushed aside to allow it.

“You’re my best chance in case I need brute force,” Gwangsuk mutters absently, eyes flicking between his phone and the map. He adds a detail or fixes one every few seconds.

“Where are the rest of your groupmates anyway?” Daewon asks, looking around curiously.

When he called the emergency group meeting, Gwangsuk chose his own dorm, mainly because it’s the most convenient (and because none of the others take this seriously, the assholes).

Daewon stretches on the couch next to Hojung, all casual, but Gwangsuk isn’t fooled. He saw Daewon taking a selfie just inside the apartment and grinning very _not_ angel-like at his phone. (He got a slightly passive-aggressive text from Kyungtak a few minutes later.)

Gwangsuk hums. “Two in the military, two I have no idea.”

“I hate to be the voice of reason,” Hyunggeun says, propping his feet on the coffee table, “and trust me, the irony is not lost on me, but why the hell are we trying to steal Yuchan when we’ll be _living with him_ in a few days.”

Gwangsuk finally looks up from the map to glare at him. “We are not stealing Yuchan, we’re getting him back. This is… this is a _rescue mission_.”

Euijin snorts. “He’s just bitter Junhee didn’t let him see Yuchan the other day.”

“How do you even know so much about their dorm?” Hansol asks, staring at the map with something that looks suspiciously a lot like admiration in his eyes. Even the furniture arrangement is marked down.

“I have my ways,” Gwangsuk smiles cryptically.

“What I don’t understand,” Kijung speaks up, possibly for the first time since they all gathered,  “is why _I'm_ here when you won’t even let me come with you.”

Daewon pats his cheek, smiling. “You’re a still a part of the group, even if you’re too young to engage in potentially illegal group activities.”

“ _Potentially_ ,” Hojung mocks. “Like we’re not planning to _kidnap a person_.”

Gwangsuk opens his mouth, ready to argue because it’s _not_ kidnapping -

“Anyway,” Euijin says, a little too loudly. He nods at Hansol. “Where is your extra appendage anyway?”

Hansol’s expression turns an impressive level of blank. (As does Hojung’s.) “He’s on his weekly not-date with Dongmyeong.”

Daewon snorts. “You sure sound happy about that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Isn't it weird,” Hyunggeun asks, trying and failing to keep the amusement off his face, “how we’re recruiting Junyoung’s boyfriend to kidnap Junyoung’s other boyfriend while Junyoung himself is on a date with his _other_ boyfriend.”

(Hojung’s eye twitches.)

Daewon hums thoughtfully. “To be fair, Dongmyeong was the original boyfriend.”

Hansol stares at them, eyes void of emotion. “I hate you all.”

“Honestly,” Euijin laughs, “the title “Junyoung’s boyfriend” could be applied to half the participants on that show. We were like pokémon to him.”

“Nah,” Hyunggeun says, “it’s just the young and cute ones. No one’s boyfriending you, gramps.”

“Excuse you-”

“Alright!” Gwangsuk announces, getting up from the floor. “Time for strategy talk. Gather up, children.”

No one pays attention to Euijin grumbling _gramps or a child make up your fucking minds_.

*

_Meanwhile..._

“I just _know_ he’s going to try something. He will,” Junhee says for the millionth time, pacing the living room. He turns to Sehyoon, who’s glued to his phone. “Are you monitoring their social media?” All Junhee gets in return is a half hearted salute. (He doesn’t need to know Sehyoon is actually looking at muted cat videos.)

Donghun rolls his eyes, also for the millionth time. “I don't understand why do you have such a huge issue with this Feeldog dude. It’s not like they’re taking Yuchan forever. It’s temporary.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” Junhee hisses.

“What do you think he’ll do, kidnap me?” Yuchan laughs, putting his phone down. He’s been checking it a little more than usual tonight - but Junhee doesn’t think too hard about it. He has issues. Actually, one issue. And his name is Oh Gwangsuk.

Speaking of - Junhee stops dead in his tracks. “Oh my god, what if he does?” He turns to Yuchan and takes in the sight of his precious, endangered youngest. “You know what, maybe we should hide you.”

“No.” Donghun states. He gets up and stabs a finger in Junhee’s chest. “We are not hiding Yuchan and you _will_ stop freaking out.” He stabs his finger again, uncaring of Junhee’s pained whimper. “I am sick and tired of your unfounded paranoia, the man likes our baby. We like our baby. Bond over it, you fucking asshole. We’re not sending Yuchan to war, it’s _temporary_. Why are you freaking out over him only, anyway,” Donghun adds a beat later. “Me and Byeongkwan are in our final group, too.”

Junhee shrugs, like it’s obvious. “Yuchan is cute. And you two -”

“Excuse you,” Sehyoon interrupts, phone momentarily forgotten in his hand.

Junhee raises an eyebrow. “You are not even _in_ the final line up.”

“Yeah,” Sehyoon huffs, “but _Byeongkwan is_. I will not tolerate this.”

Yuchan snorts. “Hyung, your gay is showing.”

Sehyoon’s offended expression immediately morphs into something between confusion and embarrassment. He suddenly finds his phone very interesting again, muttering something that sounds a lot like _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.

Donghun stifles a laugh. “Where is Byeongkwan anyway? The chicken place isn’t that far.”

“Maybe he got lost?” Yuchan offers.

Junhee snorts. “Right. And you’re calling me the unreasonable one.”

“That’s because you are,” Donghun replies without missing a beat. Yuchan laughs. Junhee glares at them all.

He’ll see who’s laughing when Gwangsuk steals their precious baby once and for all. (Not him. He’ll probably be crying. Or trying to fight Gwangsuk. Or both. Most likely both.)

*

Gwangsuk stops a block away from A.C.E’s dorm, takes a deep breath and turns to his members. He squints at them. “Where are Hojung and Hansol?”

“We lost them around the coffee shop a few blocks away,” Daewon shrugs. “I think Hojung is trying to salvage his place as Hansol’s original boyfriend. Again.”

“I am surrounded by traitors,” Gwangsuk grumbles. He quickly forgets about the betrayal, though, because his phone pings with a new message. “Okay,” he starts, still reading the text. He looks up to what’s left of his troops. “Yuchan has retired to his room and the two that are always together are taken care of. The only ones we have to look out for are this Donghun person and Junhee himself.”

Euijin stares at him. “Okay, how do you know all this?”

Gwangsuk sighs. They were probably going to find out sooner or later. “One of them has been texting me from a hidden number for the past few days. I assume it’s the blond one that was on the other show, because he’s the only one whoever’s texting me hasn’t warned me about.”

“And you believe this person?” Hyunggeun asks, eyebrows raised. “That he’s from their group?”

“Of course not,” Gwangsuk huffs, “at first. He sent me pictures of the inside of their dorm, though. That’s how I was able to make the map.”

Euijin rolls his eyes. “Whatever, let’s get this over with. What’s the plan?”

Gwangsuk takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, the plan is - you and Hyunggeun keep watch outside, I go inside, Daewon is immediate backup. The door should be unlocked. All I we have to do is not run into Junhee or Donghun.”

“Cool,” Euijin says, voice full of impatience. “Now can we go because I promised Seyong I’ll take him out tonight.”

“ _Sorry babe, I’ll be there in a minute, the kidnapping ran late_ ,” Hyunggeun says in a surprisingly good imitation of Euijin’s voice. Euijin subtly moves closer and kicks him in the shins.

“Alright!” Gwangsuk says, determination burning in his gut. “Let’s move.”

*

It’s all pretty anticlimactic, in the end.

It goes something like this: Gwangsuk is at the front steps of A.C.E’s dorm when the door suddenly slams open, an unimpressed not-Junhee (Donghun?) on the other side. He’s holding a phone with two fingers, like it’s something filthy, and he’s looking at Gwangsuk like he’s a very disappointed parent faced with his _very_ disappointing kid.

It’s not a nice feeling.

(Daewon mysteriously disappears even though Gwangsuk can swear he was right behind him ten seconds ago. A quick look back shows that the rest have disappeared mysteriously, too. _Surrounded_ _by traitors_ , Gwangsuk mutters to himself. Probably-Donghun has a look of immense judgement.)

Turns out it is, in fact, Donghun and the phone in Donghun’s hand is actually Yuchan’s. Yuchan, who’s been orchestrating the whole thing pretending to be Byeongkwan (so that’s what the blond guy’s name was). Junhee is having a parental crisis that “my baby doesn’t love me anymore”, Yuchan is exiled to his room and the other two are nowhere to be seen.

Donghun makes shitty coffee for Junhee and Gwangsuk, then proceeds to lock them in the kitchen to _work out your mess for fuck’s sake, you’re goddamn adults, I am tired of your bullshit._ (Donghun’s words.)

Junhee and Gwangsuk do not, in fact, work out their mess but they make a pact to pretend like their lives depend on it.

With the look in Donghun’s eyes and the kitchen keys in his hand, they might just do.

*

He’s almost to the place where they strategized what feels like an eternity ago, when he gets a text.

_u alive?_

It’s Daewon. Gwangsuk almost considers it sweet, that at least one of his new groupmates gives a shit about his well-being. _Almost._

What he texts back is, _you fucking traitors._

A few seconds later his phone pings again. And again.

_i’m glad u survived <3 _

_we’re crashing hansol n hojung’s not-date, feel free to join us_

It’s such a Daewon thing to do, being a caring sweetheart right after he left you for dead. In a sudden wave of masochism, Gwangsuk smiles fondly to his phone. Even if watching Hojung and Hansol squirm under the combined force of Hyunggeun and Daewon really does sound tempting, though, Gwangsuk honestly just wants to go home at this point. He types a quick _no, thanks_. And then, _have fun_ , because he doesn’t actually want them to feel bad.

Even though they _should_.

*

Gwangsuk is wholly unprepared for what’s waiting for him in his dorm.

The first thing he sees when he opens the front door is Sunghak frantically pacing in the hallway which, all things considered, isn’t that much of an unusual sight.

Sunghak grabs him by the shoulders, eyes wide and horrified. “Where have you been,” he whisper-shouts, shaking Gwangsuk with a strength he probably doesn’t realize he’s applying.

For better or for worse, that isn’t much of an unusual sight either.

Gwangsuk grabs Sunghak’s wrists and stills him, trying for his best I-got-this, leader voice. “What happened?”

“Your group happened,” Sunghak squeaks, arms going lax in Gwangsuk’s grip. His thoughts immediately flash to Raehwan and Youngjun and Gwangsuk manages to work himself into a fit of panic for a total of five seconds before he remembers that if something had actually happened to either of them, Sunghak would most definitely lack the exasperation in his voice.

They don't really refer to themselves as “the group” now that almost half of them are missing, which leaves…

“What did they do?”

Sunghak points to the living room, resigned.

It takes approximately zero point one seconds for Gwangsuk to notice the things out of place in his living room. (Ignoring a slightly distressed Donghyun to the side. That is also not much of an unusual sight.)

Thing number one is in the form of a Kim Seyong standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, a look of Extreme Judgement on his face.

Thing number two is Kijung behind him, stretched out on the sofa with a melting ice cream in his hand.

Thing number three… is Yuchan, (halfheartedly) bound and gagged on one of the armchairs. He seems sort of… impressed.

Gwangsuk looks between the three of them, lost. Surprisingly, it’s Kijung who speaks first.

He shrugs. “You left me out, so I followed you. Then you failed, so I did your job for you.”

Gwangsuk’s eyes fall on Seyong. “And you?”

Seyong shrugs as well. “He wanted company and your boys failed to provide it.”

“ _Kidnapping_ ,” Sunghak screeches from the hallway.

Seyong mutters something that sounds a lot like _wimp_.

“And while keeping him company,” Gwangsuk says slowly, “you kidnapped someone?”

“Oh, please.” Seyong huffs. “Like you weren’t planning to do the same. Kijung showed me all the maps. Very helpful, by the way.”

Seyong is not _wrong_. Although now, faced with an actual kidnapped Yuchan, things seem a lot more… real. (Donghun’s face flashes in his mind.)

Gwangsuk’s eyes fall back to Kijung. “How did you even get back in here?” Kijung shrugs, waving a hand in the vague direction of the hallway. Gwangsuk sighs. “Sunghak?”

Sunghak pokes his head into the room just to give him an offended look. “You, of all people, have no right to judge me for making questionable life choices when faced with -” he stares at Kijung like he’s a particularly complicated math problem. Kijung scrunches up his nose. “Uh, cute,” Sunghak finishes lamely, then retreats back to the hallway. (Donghyun quietly follows him).

“You,” Gwangsuk points an accusing finger in Seyong’s direction. “I honestly thought you had more common sense than that. And didn’t you have a date with Euijin anyway?”

Seyong has the audacity to laugh. “We’ve known each other for how long now? You should’ve known better, buddy. And I ditched Euijin, of course. My son always comes first,” he ruffles Kijung’s hair, a fond smile on his face. “If my baby wants someone kidnapped, he’s getting them kidnapped.”

Gwangsuk still hasn’t decided how the fuck to reply to that when he hears loud shuffling and muffled noises from his right and, _fuck_ , Yuchan.

He rushes to remove the gag (is that his scarf?) from Yuchan’s mouth.

“Dude, Kijung,” Yuchan starts while Gwangsuk is working on his wrists, “you need to teach me your ways. That was awesome.”

Gwangsuk turns around just in time to see Kijung’s pleased grin right before it morphs into an (deceivingly, he’s sure now) innocent smile.

“So awesome,” Yuchan says again, rubbing his wrists. “I can’t wait to see Junhee hyung’s face.”

Oh god. Oh god, Junhee. And Donghun. And the entirety of A.C.E, probably.

Why the hell didn’t he think this through?

Right as the dread starts to settle in his bones, Gwangsuk’s phone starts ringing insistently. He’s staring at the unknown number with rising panic when Yuchan looks over his shoulder.

“Oh,” he exclaims gleefully, “that’s Donghun hyung’s number.”

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> while we're on the topic of porcelain black, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwPZp6Lohjc) is junyoung's theme song, except instead of sex there's just a shitload of tooth rotting fluff


End file.
